


Lane switch

by illmaticilsan



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Racer!Namjoon, Smol Taehyung, Someone stop me, Tall ass Rm, shy!taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmaticilsan/pseuds/illmaticilsan
Summary: Taehyung is absolutely captivated. His feet are grounded in place as he stares at the midnight blue Mazda Rx-7 as it races quickly towards him. He hears the cheers around him as the cars lurch toward the finish line but he's frozen.((OR- Rap monster is the name of Daegu's best street racer and Taehyung is captivated))





	

"Yah! Kim Namjoon, you're cutting way too close to the guard rails!" Said racer snickers at the unamused voice of Min Yoongi, best friend of 15 years.

Namjoon ignores the little devil on his shoulder and shifts gears quickly, using the curb to catch his tires and allow for a smooth drift. It's a little flashy, how close he is to the curb and he's pretty sure he hears Yoongi gasp through the ear piece.

"You little shit! Stop scaring me for fucks sake! I can't even believe you dragged me here for this bullshit..." The older teen sounds absolutely scandalized and Namjoon would laugh, if it weren't for the Skyline that's suddenly on his ass. He mentally curses as said car passes him and prays that his next move doesn't give his hyung a heart attack.

He reaches over and quickly shuts off his headlights. Min Yoongi fucking  _gurgles_ in his ear. He rips the ear piece from his ear and focuses solely on the road ahead of him. Eyes flickering to look for an opening that the car ahead has left him. He gets his answer on the next curve when the car ahead pulls to the left for a wide turn. He grins to himself as he downshifts a moment later so that he has time to accelerate into the tightly spaced corner. 

He glances over to the next car and realizes the other male hasn't seemed to notice him. He presses down harder on the gas and quickly turns on his lights. Wang Jackson is obviously shocked as his car jerks a little more left and makes more room for Namjoon to straighten out his wheels. 

- 

Kim Taehyung is in fucking  _awe_. When he told his boyfriend that he'd love to see one of his races, he didn't expect anything like this at all. In fact, he's so shocked that he can't even hear Min Yoongi absolutely  _screeching_ in his earpiece about how much of a 'fucking Neanderthal' Kim Namjoon is. 

The cars are approaching now, a sleek midnight blue Rx-7 followed by a shiny red Nissian Skyline. Wang Jackson was a talk around school, apparently undefeated in the racing community and an all around nice guy. But Joonie,  _his Joonie_ had given the Chinese teen a run for his money. Had actually beaten him. 

The shocked teen is knocked out of his stupor as a pair of bright led highlights momentarily blind him. He watches as his small, irritable friend marches up to his boyfriend and shoves the Bluetooth earpiece at his chest. 

"Here, you piece of shit. I'm never ever fucking allowing you to persuade me into coming to this bullshit. You're fucking nuts!" Taehyung can't help but giggle at the angry miniature Min. 

Namjoons eyes easily flicker to him and Yoongi grumbles something out before heading to his own car. Taehyung suddenly feels shy towards his boyfriend, his winner. 

"Hey baby," The taller males hands easily fit to his waist as he reaches down for a kiss. 

"Hi." Taehyung mumbles against his lips. "Did so good tonight Joonie." He pulls back to peek up at the other from under his eyelashes. 

Namjoon just hums and pulls the younger man towards his chest. He quickly looks up and thanks god for another safe race. And for the angel whose cuddled up to him in the cold winter weather. 

"Yo, Kim fucking Namjoon! You motherfucker man!" Wang Jackson is known for a lot of things, and being loud and wrongly timed is just a few of them. 

He detached from Taehyung and quickly bro hugs Jackson and waves at his adorable boyfriend. 

"Sup man. Sick race." He praises Jackson, switching to English easily. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jinyoung roll his eyes and move towards Tae. 

"The fuck was that headlight stuff man! You're crazy dude!" Jackson has a tendency to ramble whenever him and Namjoon talk. However he can't be mad when he glances over and sees Jinyoung chatting quietly with his shy boyfriend. 

He just shrugs and, "I was desperate." It's the truth. While he had done it before, it was never for long or during a race. 

"That's just crazy man! Mark lost his shit while he was commentating everything. Had to take off my ear piece for the last couple minutes." Namjoon nods and does some bad impressions of a worried Yoongi, slipping off his hoodie as he speaks. He tosses it to the side and hears Tae gasp in surprise before catching it. 

"Yeah dude. Was a little nervous myself, almost had an emergency on the side of the mountain." That parts exaggerated, the taller not feeling any type of nervousness but he's willing to extend the story for the boisterous laughter that booms out of his friend. 

The younger continues to ramble to him as they lean back against the head hood of Jacksons skyline. But their time's cut short by the sound of a car horn. Looking behind them, there's Yoongi in his little Honda Civic, unamused look gracing his features. 

"I'm pretty sure we have a chemistry test that you promised to help me on if I came to this shit." Namjoon had honestly forgot and feels exasperated, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. 

He quickly wraps up his conversation, promising to see Jackson tomorrow at lunch to discuss more upcoming races. He shoots Jinyoung a quick wave and bundles his smaller boyfriend in his arms and ushers him towards his car. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to stop me! I watched initial d today and couldn't get this idea/concept out of my head! I'm also going to make another Minjoon version of this!!


End file.
